


Faiz同人－巧真：落日下，回家...

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【注：部分设定来自官方小说世界观】
Relationships: Inui Takumi & Sonoda Mari





	Faiz同人－巧真：落日下，回家...

巧在洗衣店已经不再工作，启太郎去了非洲和他的父母开店去了，而真理则继续在那家理发店工作。

巧什么都不说，只是坐在屋子里过着普通的日子。

“巧？”真理回家后便看到巧不在了，没看完的杂志反扣在桌子上，没喝完的半罐可乐留在茶几，还有没吹干的湿衣服留在洗衣机中。

一切就好像刚才才发生，突然就静止了一般。

真理讨厌这样的气氛，她觉得不对劲，留给自己的房子空虚的想哭。

真理到处寻找巧，总算看到巧躺在河堤上的草地上。已经要落日了，该回家做饭了。

“以前我们也一起躺在这里看向天空呢，”真理有点怀念启太郎了，巧勾了勾嘴角，他也是。

“去吃饭吧，”真理伸出手。

可是巧没有伸手握住她，而是自己站起身。

好悲伤，真理第一个反应。并不是被拒绝，而是巧的神情如此安详。

两个人并排走着，这次巧没有甩掉真理独自阔步，而是走的很缓慢。

巧说想去公园里等夕阳。真理这次什么都没抱怨，陪他坐在长椅上，秋天的风还有点凉。

在真理眼里，巧还是那个猫舌头任性的男人，也是那个不停战斗守护梦想的英雄，但现在却像是要去睡觉的孩子。

真理挪动手，在长椅上握住巧，巧反握了回来。

然后真理感觉鼻子好酸，嘴角颤抖，眼眶里想流泪。因为他们手之间被一层沙隔离，真理不看也知道那灰色的沙来自哪。

巧的头不知道何时无力的往真理那边瘫下，滑落在真理的肩头，真理头发上的香味让巧舒服的想睡觉。

“我累了，”巧咕哝。

巧已经走不动了。

——Orphnoch也会迎来死亡，寿命是短暂的。

真理回想起来这句话，她握紧巧，却握到一把沙。

难道就要在这里了吗？

不，我想让巧回家。

让巧回到属于大家的地方。真理内心喊着。

“走吧，巧，回去吃完饭，我去给你剪头发。”

“你根本背不动我，”巧却毫不客气的说道。

“托你所赐，我现在也是女汉子了，”真理努力做出来不满的表情，扶着巧站起来。

第一次真理感觉到，巧的身体如此无力，重量都压向自己，她让巧靠在自己背上。

“你那么男人婆，会嫁不出去的。”

“要你啰嗦。”

明明只是以往斗嘴的玩笑，巧却说得那么温柔，真理却说得那么悲伤。

真理努力撑着巧，弯着腰用后背承受重量，每一步都迈的艰难。其实根本没背起来，巧还是自己努力尝试迈开腿配合了她。

但是越走越轻，越走越快。她终于背起来了巧。

“什么吗，你不是很轻的吗…”真理不敢回头。

背上的巧越来越轻，真的太轻了。真理背着巧使劲加快脚步。

可是无论她多么努力，都赶不上风带走巧的速度。

“巧，我们回家。”

“嗯。”

“这时候应该说好才对。”

“好。”

灰色的沙子伴随着落叶在风里扬起，在真理他们身后拖出去一条灰色的长河。沙在落日下反射着橘红的光，闪闪金光好像触及不到的银河。

站在家门口，真理感觉不到背部丝毫重量。她早就哭花了眼，不知道自己一路怎么走回来。

灰色的沙因为泪水黏在她脸上，她打开门看着空荡荡的走廊，最后还是双腿发软的跪在了地上。

背上巧的衣服滑落，只留下从袖口里散落出来的灰。


End file.
